


Lily White

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: He was a vision bathed in flowers and he was everything Frank sought to keep after marking him as his own.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Lily White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've had this in my drafts for a year, it's actually one of my favorite things I've written and I decided to share it on here. I hope you like it, comment as you please!

The silken layers of handwoven delicacies against his pale skin was a celestial vision cast down by the moon itself. Paleness of the moon's beams collided to create the perfect curve of shoulders, of delicate hands, of full legs bending and tangling with another pair as if they'd been crafted to perform such a sinful fold. Trimmings of thin lace and streamers of gossamer tying across his narrow waist cascaded down into the dainty hips curling into smooth thighs willing to spread open the moment a familiar pair of hands began to worship him in the silence of the night. Hair, red as if stained from the sweet blood of berries, spread out across the pure white of feather stuffed pillows, soon to be kissed by the fury of the deep shades as sweat rolled in crystalline droplets down his neck as a purified angel indulged in what should never have made him glow. Internally and externally, he was the illusion of all things holy, but the moment Frank slipped inside of him, he was just as stained as he was when summer met the winter.

The floral designs along the plunging neckline of Gerard's baby doll gown rested cascaded down into the thin material of the fluttering skirt reaching scarcely past his thighs. His body was embellished in steamers of beautiful fabric and waiting to be unwrapped by the burning, lustful hands of a lover once blended into the shadows. Their paths crossed hundreds of too many times, leading desire to flood underneath their flesh with a swelling heat unbearable enough to keep them unknowingly waiting for each other at night, one hand creeping between their legs and the other muffling their noises to avoid disrupting 12 a.m's peace.

Frank watched Gerard perform in his studio. The glass walls of a tiered building were welcoming for any passing fellow to gaze inside to watch gliding bodies of grace dance across the polished floor, the light catching onto the smoothness of their skin and the flare of their costumes following their movements. Frank could practically feel the classical music pouring into his blood the first day he witnessed a redheaded swan gliding across wood colored floors as if it were his base of water in which he adapted to. Pale skin paired with skin tight uniform, long limbs leading female dancers in a contrast of beauty that left the male out of whatever pair the winning prize. The steps carried the swan into a tide destined to pull him under, a quiet resort he waded into, losing himself in the movements he exhibited until reality sharply yanked him back. Frank observed that the reality formed with musical notes and pirouettes was one the ballet dancer preferred to ease into at all times, for the spark inside him dimmed considerably when he walked out of the building in normal clothing and a gym bag clutched tightly to his side. Still such a vision of beauty, one Frank followed in stride until his company stuck to the routine of the ethereal dancer.

"Why do you dance?" Frank asked him during one of their early meetings inside a coffee shop, loyally attached to a black coffee cup steaming in his hands as the dancer across from him rearranged packages of sugar in a colorful order. Those bustling around them faded completely when the dancer wistfully parted his doll lips to explain.

"I dance to survive." Gerard had whispered, tucking away the last pink packet of sugar with the rest. "Anyone who has a true passion knows that you can't live without it. It's in partnership with your soul and it needs to be nourished, just like everyone needs to eat and drink. The music melts inside of me and I get this strange tension in my legs. My hands start to shake and my muscles react. I need to get up and move or else I'll burn, it's like my soul bounces inside my stomach and controls my body. Passion is what's missing in the most colorless lives; those who pursue it become more powerful than they ever thought possible."

Frank could feel the memory of those everlasting words thrumming in his veins whenever he touched Gerard one year later. He could see it in his eyes, the sparkle of burning passion for dance living inside him at all times, grown into a molten and divine reflection of love whenever his eyes met Frank's own searching pair. It urged him to chase after every spark of inspiration coming alive in his blood, to pursue everything he felt coming towards his path even if he failed in the end, but Frank believed his true passion could only be truly spent whenever his hands touched Gerard's skin. Pale, soft, pliant and warm underneath his grip, and a body willing to arch underneath his as long as a strangled gasp could be found in his throat while being pleasured. Every breath, kiss, movement, minute, second, everything counted as inspiration, everlasting in the dancer twirling through the fantasies in Frank's mind.

Gerard was a gift as he laid strewn across the bed, wrapped in silk and lace, floral designs and vanilla scented perfume sinking into the light shade of his skin. Up close, situated between Gerard's spread legs, Frank could count the light freckles randomly sprinkled across his sensitive skin, the faded marks his mouth made a handful of nights ago during a session in which he'd lost himself between Gerard's full thighs. His fingers grazed over the shadows staining Gerard's ivory skin, feeling the softness of pale hairs getting thinner towards his hips until they disappeared completely and started up again around his pubic area. Silk underwear hid his most intimate parts, the strings tied at the sides loose enough for Frank to easily unravel them and peel the underwear away from the graceful beauty peacefully laying beneath him.

"Did your boss realize those pictures you took were of me?" Gerard's soft voice interrupted Frank's fascinated reverie. His thighs twitched a fraction further apart as Frank's fingers ghosted along the inner parts of his legs, a ticklish sensation bringing a blooming smile to Gerard's small lips.

"I think he suspected it, but there was no way to tell." Frank explained, surprised by the breathlessness he heard in his own voice. It was due to touching Gerard, moving his palms over the tops of his legs and skimming them towards his hips covered in soft fabric. Gerard hummed quietly, leaning his head against the pile of pillows underneath him.

"Unless you tell him, I don't think he'll ever be able to figure it out." Gerard's giggle danced like the gentle song of wind chimes cascading through fresh summer air. Frank was soothed by it, his heart warming as if the season of heat lived inside him, and his lips pressed against Gerard's hip bone.

"I like the idea of that." Frank whispered. He carefully rolled Gerard's babydoll upwards to expose his hips, the softness of his belly followed by the trail of dark hairs beginning under his navel. He gazed at the ripple of Gerard's muscles as his breath hitched under the sensation of Frank's fingers moving over the front of his underwear only to feel the silk of it. Gerard wasn't built of pure muscle and a masculine frame, but he was wiry, graceful, the strength in his legs a winning prize to be proven whenever he sank on top of Frank . . . swaying, moaning, filled and bunching the sheets up underneath his clenching fingers.

"Why is that?" Gerard breathed.

Frank chuckled. He brought his lips to Gerard's hips, grazing them over the skin where nearly invisible stretch marks spread out like gentle ripples forming at the surface of a lake, a lake of porcelain that Frank indulged in if only to feel the spark of art coming alive inside him. His stomach gave a jolt of pure heat as he parted his lips and ran his tongue over Gerard's skin, tasting him, and only parting from his body to speak.

"Because no one will ever know it's you unless they see you the way you present yourself to me." Frank propped himself up on his elbows to meet Gerard's darkened eyes peering down at him. "They think they're looking at a beautiful model, even a woman because of the soft skin and the dress, the pretty curve of your neck. They will never see your face, what's between your legs, the expressions that you make when I have you alone in this bed. All of that is for me, only me, the only thing they'll ever have is your prettiness."

Gerard whimpered so quietly, the sound was nearly lost, but Frank captured it, and it encouraged him to return to kissing Gerard's skin in a sensual manner making the latter slowly begin to squirm.

"I only ever want to belong to you." Gerard breathed, pushing the words out through a shuddering gasp he released the moment Frank closed his lips around a patch of Gerard's skin to suckle it gently. His teeth latched on, biting down with the slightest grazing movement, and satisfaction followed his movement of pulling away to observe the blooming mark darkening the porcelain canvas of skin before him.

Frank peered up through the tangle of his lashes in time to see Gerard's hips twitching upwards towards Frank's mouth again. The fabric of his lingerie was bunching further up his body, the thin straps falling from his graceful shoulders, and the heaving motion of his chest was granted by the heavy breaths he unleashed. His lips, soft and pink, glistened soon after he swept his tongue over them, and his cheeks were tinted by a rose colored blush bringing a diamond twinkle to his darkened eyes. Frank had barely began his sexual antics and the subtle actions of his mouth brought out the most obscene eagerness to the beautiful dancer underneath him. A low moan built at the back of Frank's throat, his chest rising and falling from the swell of his heart being overwhelmed by so many emotions at once. All at the hands of being gifted with the sight of who he loved appearing so ready for him, perfection under the curl of his sweeping lashes and the dark liner smudged around his eyes to match with the neat curls of his bright red hair. He'd been waiting for praise all evening, delicate and wanton in the motion of his legs spreading the moment Frank started to move closer.

"You do belong to me." Frank touched Gerard's blushing cheek, curving his palm around his cheekbone and rubbing his thumb over his rose petal textured skin. "My pretty little doll."

Gerard whimpered. He turned his face into Frank's hand, nuzzling his palm with his lips, parting them to let his tongue flutter over his skin. Frank sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. He ran his thumb over Gerard's soft lips, feeling them part to take in the tip. The wet heat of his mouth brought in a fresh wave of arousal kick starting in Frank's gut. He rolled his hips against nothing the moment it sparked in his groin, his cock swelling in his pants. He ached for Gerard, a burning desire catching fire to his insides, making the latter practically glow in his eyes with an angelic light radiating in warm waves off of his smooth flesh. Frank groaned softly, rubbing his thumb over Gerard's slick tongue, and his eyes met Gerard's which were fluttering the longer he sensually sucked Frank's finger into his mouth.

"You like that pet name, don't you?" Frank reluctantly slid his thumb out from Gerard's mouth, but covered up the emptiness he felt by pushing Gerard back against the mattress and gripping one of his thighs to wrap it around his hip. "Or do you just like it when I call you pretty?"

"Both." Gerard's eyes twinkled with soft amusement. Frank's lips slowly spread out into a smirk of his own. Angling his hips, he let his body rest atop of Gerard's slowly until their lower halves slotted together and the man beneath him gasped. He stopped then, gaining all of his restraint to do so.

"I knew it." Frank laughed breathlessly. "You're such a slut for praise."

"Or for you." Gerard's voice clung to a teasing note Frank hadn't expected to hear from him, not when the man was tossing his head back on a bated breath, his thighs squeezing around Frank's body in a desperate attempt to pull him down again for friction.

Frank moaned quietly, his lips going for the exposed column of Gerard's neck to gently nip at the white skin. "Are you saying that you're my slut, baby?"

Gerard's cheeks bloomed with a rose red color, but he didn't answer to the man, only rocking his hips upwards in slow, fluid movements building heat between the both of them. Frank smirked against Gerard's skin, running his open palms along the sides of Gerard's body.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Frank whispered, biting down gently on the nape of Gerard's neck and sucking delicately as a loud moan erupted from Gerard. Frank smoothed his tongue over the blossoming mark rising to the surface of the pale skin he adored with a hint of a bite to his carefulness. Gerard's reaction set off lust in Frank's body, heightening as their bodies slotted together at a perfect angle and began to sway with an unnamed rhythm. He breathed in a shuddery stream of air, bowing his head against Gerard's neck, feeling beautiful hands gripping at his bare back with the slight scrape of nails making his skin hot with desire. His cock swelled to full hardness while he rubbed against Gerard, frustrated by the layers of clothing between them. Gerard's underwear was thin, the strings at the sides making it so easy to twist the clothing item away from his hips and onto the floor, but Frank's boxer briefs and pajama pants left the feeling of the man's flesh in this moment a mystery. In any other memory they shared together, Gerard's naked body was a familiar lover filling Frank's heart up to maximum capacity, perhaps even spilling over some.

"Frankie, please, I've been waiting for you all night." Gerard whimpered, his nails digging into Frank's upper back with a slight stinging pain as his legs tightly wrapped around Frank's rocking body. He tilted his hips upwards, gasping, his thighs beginning to shake from the friction. Frank's gaze flickered to the clock on their nightstand, seeing the glowing numbers indicating that 2 o'clock in the morning rolled forward when it was only midnight the last he'd remembered.

There was a recital, dinner, and wine, before Gerard quickly stepped away to prepare for the evening. Frank hadn't expected as much as he followed only to be astounded by an ethereal sight, which was a gift draped across the bed for him, wrapped in soft silk and bows, bare legs slightly parted for his contentment and miles of pale skin Frank itched deep inside to lay his hands on. It was automatic for him to long for Gerard each time he laid eyes on him, starting from the very beginning when he'd watched the graceful dancer performing in the studio. Frank loved running his hands over his legs, feeling the contrast of strength and silky skin, and somehow maintaining a perfect delicate appearance exhibiting their strength only when he was in action. Frank learned not to underestimate Gerard's physical abilities by going from what he saw with his eyes. What he felt, what he gaze at in amazement, it was all part of something Frank hadn't expected until it showered him in bliss time and time again. His sex drive, his hips that never ached, his thighs not letting go of Frank when he was between them, he could never have enough of his dancer.

"You get so riled up when you have recitals." Frank pulled Gerard's dress up, exposing smooth skin he ran his open hands over. "Tell me why."

"Feels," Gerard arched his back, losing his breath as Frank's fingers circled his nipples, "like I still have passion to spend, even when it's over. I let it build up when I practice and I let it go when my performance comes. Wasn't--ah--wasn't always like that."

Frank's fingers rolled one of Gerard's nipples between them slowly, pinching softly to make Gerard's lips part with a deep breath. "When did that feeling start?"

Gerard, sheepish and desperate, grinned slowly. Frank leaned down to caress Gerard's nipple with his tongue, curling it around the hardened nub, and Gerard moaned softly before he responded.

"When I . . . when I met you."

Frank moaned quietly. He stopped his tongue's movements, resting his forehead against Gerard's chest and feeling how his heartbeat was thundering under his flesh and bones. Something about being the reason behind Gerard having wild passion leftover inside him even as he danced to release it, passion reserved for Frank, it made his cock stir, straining in his clothes.

"And it's my job to make sure you get it all out, mhm?" Frank asked breathlessly.

"Please." Gerard keened. "I need it. I need you."

Frank groaned. His lips attached themselves to Gerard's skin, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses all across Gerard's chest and down his stomach. The man beneath him moaned lowly, attempting not to arch up into Frank's kisses with no success. He couldn't control his body when Frank reached his hips, it had always been that way ever since their first time being intimate. Frank still admired how unafraid Gerard was during their first time. He was just as eager, beautiful and pliant, but no man could ever take away the fierceness in his eyes. Frank never imagined ever trying to.

Frank reached for the ties at the sides of Gerard's silk underwear. He undid them with ease, the string so delicately that they slipped out from the loose knot with one tug. Frank peeled the silk away from Gerard's body, revealing his hard cock springing out and already beading with precome at the tip like a glistening jewel making Frank's mouth water. He shoved the panties away, leaving them discarded on some half of the bed, and returned his lips to where they previously were; just above the light hairs collecting under Gerard's navel, leading down to the soft patch of curls surrounding his cock.

"You know, maybe I should show everyone just how beautiful you are like this." Frank tried to sound as light as he could through the thick haze of his overpowering desire. He looked up through his lashes and gazed into Gerard's eyes, settling between his legs. His hand crept up the soft inside of Gerard's thigh and further up, finally reaching his destination. His fingers wrapped around the base of Gerard's cock, giving it a slow stroke that made a lasting whimper emit from Gerard.

"W-why would you say that?" Gerard asked breathlessly. He pushed his dick into Frank's loose fist, sighing, his lips parting when his heavy breathing couldn't be restrained any longer.

"They'd be jealous that you're all mine and they will never have a chance to touch you." Frank dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, making Gerard's hips jerk upwards, and he slowly tightened his fist around his cock to jerk him quicker.

"You're filthy." Gerard laughed, the sound choking off at the end to melt into a high pitched moan as Frank leaned down as dragged his tongue slowly over the tip of Gerard's cock to wipe away the precome oozing from the slit. He pulled his mouth away with a lazy grin, resting his cheek on Gerard's thigh for a moment.

"Says the one dressed in lingerie just to turn me on." Frank knew he couldn't see it, but he smiled darkly, ringing his hand around Gerard's dick to elicit another sweet sound from him.

"I wouldn't need to dress up if you'd just man up and take me right here, right now." Gerard's voice defied Frank in a breath of unsubtle seductiveness. Frank wanted to moan at the sound of it, feeling its affect surging into his groin, to the point where his most lustful thoughts were provoked. Frank loved a challenge, especially one he knew he could take one with flying colors.

"You want to play that game with me, pretty boy?" Frank let go of Gerard's cock and instantly crawled on top of the man, grasping his wrists and pinning them against the pillows above his head with his knees on either side of Gerard's thighs. The latter squealed, but he didn't look shocked in the slightest bit. He fought back a smirk, Frank could see it glittering in his eyes.

"Maybe."

Frank bit his lip. He lowered his head down so his face was at level with his face, their lips mere breaths apart, and the quiver in Gerard's breathing fluttered against his parted lips. "You know I don't play fair, baby."

Gerard's lashes batted together. He slowly lifted one of his thighs, brushing it gently against the inside of Frank's leg, and finally pressing it right up against Frank's crotch. His breath caught from the sensation, the pressure being placed exactly where he wanted it. Needed it. His teeth clenched together to restrain a building moan.

"I don't want you to."

Frank's lust brimmed over and defeated the rest of his self restraint. His hands gripped Gerard's body, and as he removed his lower body from the rocking motions of Gerard's knee pressing against it, he flipped the ballerina over onto his stomach as roughly as he could without physically harming him. Gerard gasped aloud, barely having time to react before Frank was grasping his hips again and forcing him onto his quivering hands and knees on the bed.

"You like it when I'm rough with you." Frank could see how Gerard's legs shook as attempted to hold himself in this position through his quivering lust causing a thin string of precome to begin dripping from the bright red tip of his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Frank licked his lips at the sight, his hands running along the soft skin as Gerard's ass, landing a firm smack at the bottom part of his right cheek.

Gerard yelped, his hips jerking forward, and he turned his head to give Frank bewildered, pleading eyes. "Yes, please, I love it so much."

Frank said nothing in return to Gerard's words, satisfied by the tremble in his voice that was almost fearful as he discovered he wouldn't be receiving Frank's cock quite yet. He loved playing with his doll, being bitten by his fierce spark only to dominate him completely, turning him into a pleading, moaning mess as he surrendered. Gerard knew Frank loved it as well, as much as he adored being taught a lesson, no matter how infuriating it may have seemed when he was hard and aching for it. Frank had no plans to deprive Gerard entirely of what he needed the most this evening, especially not when he craved so much out of the beauty under his hands. He kneaded the flesh of Gerard's ass, spreading him open, his eyes falling upon the furl between the pale cheeks. Gerard let out a quivering noise as Frank dragged a finger over his entrance, feeling the heat of it, how it clenched from the soft touch.

"Fuck." Frank whispered. He shoved Gerard's hips towards him as he knelt down with saliva pooling in his mouth with indescribable desire piling high into his throat, coming from his lips, and the pleasure emitting from the receiver began his own as his tongue buried against Gerard's hole, hot and twisting.

"Frank." Gerard gasped aloud, his name drowning in the oncoming moan vibrating in his throat. His hips wriggled without control and Frank forced them into position followed by a hard slap against Gerard's cheek that made the latter weakly stop with a loud whimper lodged in his throat. Frank buried his face between Gerard's cheeks and twisted his tongue over Gerard's asshole, lapping at it, making it gradually relax as the ballerina practically melted into the mattress in a shaking mess.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Gerard sharply gasped, pushing back against Frank's tongue probing at his entrance. "Oh -- oh my god."

Frank's arousal throbbed between his legs and he reached down between them to give himself a firm squeeze; the noises Gerard made in reaction to him were the most enticing sounds he would ever be honored with, every single breath falling from the depths of his chest were pulled straight from the heat of pleasure curling in his lower stomach, and Frank could feel how he trembled as his tongue forced itself past Gerard's rim to wriggle around inside. Gerard keened, desperately reaching backwards to grasp Frank's hair, and his fingers curled into his hair with an aching grip as he guided Frank's mouth against his ass. Frank let himself be maneuvered as his tongue rapidly lapped inside of his lover, moaning against the sensitive muscle and curling his tongue against Gerard's hole until his jaw was beginning to ache from the effort. He could barley breath, trapped where his mouth was placed, and it only encouraged him to scrape his teeth along the rim, fucking into Gerard with his tongue and pressing wet, dirty kisses against his asshole. As sensually as he would kiss his ruby lips, drinking in the soft breaths and noises Gerard made as his tongue skillfully rubbed against him.

"I need you inside me, Frank, please." Gerard sobbed softly, rocking back against Frank slowly as his tongue went rigid and shoved in and out of him.

Frank pulled away from Gerard the moment he heard a familiar high note in Gerard's voice. It always indicated that he was growing close to orgasm, and Frank wouldn't allow him to spend his wonderful euphoria without him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to rid of the saliva creating a mess around his lower face, panting softly to catch his breath. Gerard was utterly debauched only from being eaten out, a crimson flush spreading across the top of his chest and he collapsed against the bed in a panting, sweating mess. He moaned weakly as he felt Frank leaning down against him, kissing along the back of his neck, curling his fingers into his hair to lift his head high enough to bring his lips to his ear.

"How much do you want it?" Frank whispered darkly, pressing his hard cock against the swell of Gerard's ass and slowly moving his hips in circling movements.

"Frank." Gerard shook his head, shaking and in disbelief that he was still left to beg. Frank smirked, his tongue coming out to tease Gerard's earlobe, rippling a shiver out from his lover.

"How much," Frank paused, tightening his grip on Gerard's hair and lowering his voice into a gravely tone making the latter's breath hitch, "do you fucking want it?"

Gerard's lashes fluttered and he swallowed thickly, his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. "Really bad, so bad that I don't want it. I need it. Please, fuck me." He sounded destroyed, aching for anything beyond this point, and that was the most amazing factor of breaking Gerard Way. Never enough for it to prevent him from challenging Frank almost every time they fell into bed, but just enough for him to speak in such a small voice, for him to spread his legs and let Frank do as he pleased as long as he was able to come. Frank could never harm his swan, he only wished to worship him as the moonlight worshipped the oncoming waves of the sea, and so he did each time Gerard melted in the palms of his hands this way. So beautiful, eager, and all his.

"Since you're being so good, I'd love to." Frank dropped the roughness of his voice and choice an airy, almost mocking tone, smirking through the reaction it brought. Gerard rolled his eyes, and even through his haze of his submission, he was able to do so. Frank let it slip as he undressed completely, retrieved the lube, and slid a condom between his teeth to rip after he'd finished slicking his fingers up. 

"Wait." Gerard abruptly said the moment he'd slipped over onto his back and he felt Frank bending his legs. This made Frank freeze, immediate concern putting a stop to the sexual charge racing in all of his bones.

"What is it?" Frank asked, letting go of Gerard's legs.

"No condom." Gerard plucked the condom away from Frank and tossed it onto the opposite side of the bed, his eyes alight with arousal and excitement that almost made his irises glow in the dim lighting. "I want you to come inside me."

Heat practically burned Frank alive on the inside, his cock aching between his legs at the words falling from his lover's lips. He almost moaned at the sound of them and nodded to let the latter know he would eagerly comply to what he wanted. Gerard relaxed after access to his request was granted and bent his legs for Frank to settle between them. Frank rubbed his slicked fingers together, feeling lube dripping towards his palm, and he poised one of his fingers at Gerard's glistening entrance. It was wet from his tongue, his kissing lips, pulling a groan from his throat as he slid his finger inside and felt a tight embrace urging his finger to push in further. Gerard sighed, tilting his head back, clenching around Frank's single finger guiding itself in and out gently at first. Slowly, he eased in his second finger, and then a third the moment Gerard began to wriggle impatiently beneath him with a sound of desperation vibrating in his throat. Gerard's knees pushed towards his chest as Frank curled his fingers deep inside and pressed against a bundle of nerves always drawing the most enticing reaction out of him, making little noises spill from his lips as his hips shoved down to meet Frank's fingers quickly fingering him open.

"I love those noises you make so much." Frank breathed, "and they're all just for me to hear."

"Only for you." Gerard squealed softly at all three fingers hooking downwards and rubbing against the divine spot inside of him, setting his nerves alight in a searing fire stripping pleasure from the roots to plant it underneath his flesh. Frank could feel how his muscles rippled on the inside as his fingertips continued to skate across the spot, coaxing eager sounds dribbling past endearing lips. He was open, ready to take more, so wet from Frank's tongue and the lube.

Frank's his lips gliding along Gerard's leg as he slid his fingers out and grabbed Gerard's legs to sling them across his shoulders. Gerard gasped from the elevation, his eyes wide and glistening, and his thighs began to tremble. Frank slicked his cock with a dripping amount of lube to assure he wouldn't hurt the man he loved, his lips planting delicate kisses along Gerard's calf. Leaning forward, Frank guided his dick to Gerard's stretched hole, feeling how it clenched with anticipation for his entry. He groaned softly, his lids fluttering, and he slowly slid his cock into Gerard.

"Oh shit," Gerard moaned at the stretch, the way his hole accommodated to Frank's length gliding inside of him and filling him all the way to the hilt. He panted heavily, his flush reaching the top of his chest, and his parted lips were left glistening after his tongue swept over them. "Oh my god, sometimes I forget how full I feel when we do this."

"You okay?" Frank strained out, almost unable to think of anything other than how tight Gerard felt around him, his muscles clenching, the heat of him sending pleasure pulsing into his cock that settled in his groin. He held onto Gerard's legs tightly, gazing down at his lover for his answer; he'd never continue if he was causing unintentional pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Gerard nodded, whining softly as Frank slid out the slightest bit and slowly filled him again. "Feels so good."

"So good." Frank agreed, although his point of view differed from the latter's. He let out a heavy exhale and his eyes slipped shut as he rocked his hips slowly, savoring the feeling of nothing in between himself and the silk of Gerard's ass tensing around him each time he maneuvered back inside. He hissed through his teeth, sliding out until only the head of his cock was inside of Gerard. He swallowed to wet his dry throat and barely held back a cry of his own as he slammed back inside in a smooth thrust.

Gerard cried out loudly, his breath shuddering. Frantically, his hands reached out for Frank the moment he began fucking him, his fingernails scraping against his chest and his tensed biceps until Frank leaned down to bring their faces close enough for their lips to lock in a messy kiss muffling their noises. Frank shed all of his careful movements and began to snap his hips back and forth, the speed of his pace increasing as he drove inside the man below him hard and deep. Each time his hips met Gerard's ass, a moan would shrilly ring from Gerard's lips, pressing against Frank's as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and hungrily searched for purchase as their bodies rocked together on the mattress. Frank disconnected their mouths with a thin string of saliva lingering between their swollen lips and he gazed deeply into Gerard's dazed eyes. He dug his fingers into Gerard's hips, pressing them down to meet his forceful thrust, and he pulled out to shove in again at the perfect angle making Gerard's spine arch beautifully in a way he only imagined possible when he shifted into a creature of grace spinning across the stage.

"There! Fuck, right there, oh my god." Gerard's fingernails scraped against Frank's back in his pursuit to guide his fingers into his hair, curling tightly into his locks and holding onto them like his life depended on it. Frank moaned loudly, beside himself at the outbreak of harsh tingles breaking out over his scalp, and it automatically caused his hips to wildly begin to move back and forth, pounding into Gerard and continuously hitting the spot inside him that made his moans increase in volume. He was thankful they didn't live in a very populated area or else they would receive noise complaints almost every evening, unless Frank decided to purchase a ball gag. He realized quickly as Gerard made yet another sound that he wouldn't ever want to muffle those beautiful noises, not when it filled him with a flush of heat to know he was the one drawing them out of a graceful creature hard to obtain in every aspect from the beginning.

Gerard's legs were beginning to fall away from Frank's shoulders, trembling greatly from the nonstop pressure against his prostate making his eyes roll back into his head. Frank retrieved Gerard's legs, easing them away from his shoulders and instead drawing them towards Gerard's chest until he was practically bent in half below him. Frank slowed down, lining kisses along the backs of his legs, smirking knowingly at the sound of Gerard whimpering in protest.

"No, don't stop, please," Gerard sobbed, his eyes flying open and burning with desperation, lust, making a complete whore out of him.

"Why shouldn't I stop?" Frank drawled slowly, teasing his trembling lover for his satisfaction no matter how his cock throbbed, still buried deep inside Gerard. He thrust shallowly, purposefully avoiding Gerard's spot, drawing out his movements so it felt like he barely moved at all.

"Frank, don't you dare stop, I swear to god-"

"Oh, so you want to get snappy with me?" Frank arched an unimpressed eyebrow, completely stopping the rocking of his hips, but assuring they were pressed against Gerard's ass. He could feel the heat radiating from his skin, gazing down at his cock resting hard against his lower stomach with pre-come dribbling onto his pale skin and his mouth watered with the urge to wipe the substance off with a heavy drag of his tongue.

Frank enjoyed playing his games so immensely that he hadn't noticed Gerard was fed up with feeding into his fire. He was achingly hard, he harbored a burning need to be fucked until he physically ached the entire following day, and his patience was spent the moment Frank's cock entered him. Frank's eyes flew open wide as he found Gerard wriggling underneath him, causing him to slide out of the man, and he was grabbed by his arms to be flipped onto his back in a smooth movement. Frank gawked up at the ceiling for a split second before a beautiful face was looming over him, followed by a pale body straddling him, and the smirk curving Gerard's pink lips further increased the amount of Frank's shock making him lay so still.

"I told you not to stop." Gerard purposefully made his voice sound breathy, dripping with sensuality sending blood racing under Frank's cheeks and into his cock leaking between his legs. He would never cease to be amazed--hypnotized, even--by the beauty and unpredictable manners of Gerard Way, the man capturing every bit of his attention and claiming it for the many years yet to come where he'd continue to breathe. Frank could only hold Gerard's hips and moan, beside himself, as Gerard pressed the tip of Frank's cock against his open, wet entrance, grinding down onto it with fluttering lashes and parted lips.

Slamming down onto his length, Gerard and Frank cried out into the room, overwhelmed by the sensations wracking through them. Frank's nails dug into Gerard's soft flesh and he could feel Gerard clenching around him, the slide of him moving up and down at an immediate quick pace making his cock twitch and pulse inside him. Groaning, Frank guided the movement of Gerard's hips, moving up into him, the sound of their flesh meeting over and over again ringing out in the room to blend with their noises. Frank breathed heavily through his parted lips, tensing up in curls of pleasurable heat, and he threw his head back with growing desperation. Frank lifted his hips and fucked into Gerard, hard, yanking Gerard's body down onto him with angled strokes reaching deep inside him at a pace as fast as he could muster. Gerard screamed out, his spot being hit directly with every single movement shoving inside so fast that he could hardly separate each of his noises from one another.

"Fuck!" Gerard's thighs burned from riding Frank, his fingers curling into the sheets and tugging them harshly. "You're gonna make me come."

"Come on, then, baby," Frank grunted, almost unable to form words from the tight squeeze around his cock, bringing him closer to his own orgasm at an alarming rate. "Come, I fucking love it when you come for me."

Gerard whimpered loudly, the sound merging into a whiny moan, and his spine arched as he threw his head back, harshly meeting each of Frank's upward movements for his prostate to continue being stimulated. Frank opened his eyes and moaned deeply at the sight of Gerard's pale body flushed pink in some area, glistening with droplets of sweat and appearing heavenly white in the strips of moonlight flooding over his soft flesh. His thighs and his stomach muscles were tensed, pulled tight from his quick movements down onto Frank's cock pounding into him, and the marks Frank made across his bared throat appeared so dark against the fairness of his complexion. He was beautiful, even as he was fucked hard enough to surely enough be reminded of what they'd accomplished tonight each time he made a slight movement the next day. It was arousing to Frank, being able to provide Gerard with a constant reminder by fucking him as roughly as he pleaded for him to, something his lover enjoyed when he craved a break from constant grace and poise.

Their hands met somehow along the way, Frank assumed it was from Gerard's nails scratching wildly over the sheets to grip firmly onto something as his orgasm coiled in him. Their fingers linked and they held onto each other's hands tightly, the sound of Frank's hips slapping against Gerard's ass overpowered by the volume of their noises, the heavy breaths pumping out from their open, glistening lips. Sweat rolled down the side of Frank's face and nestled into his locks of hair spread out onto the pillow beneath him and his eyes shut tightly the moment the heat unfurling inside him was rapidly making its way through his entire body.

"Oh fuck, Gerard, love you so god damn much." Frank shuddered deeply, squeezing Gerard's fingers, and wildly thrashing his hips upwards to chase his orgasm tensing his muscles. His hard, blindingly quick movements were enough to set the both of them off into a blissful nirvana pumping in their blood, heating it behind their skin, and snapping an invisible chord tightening inside their lower bodies. Frank yelled out as his cock pulsed and he was coming, his orgasm shattering through him, rippling into his core as ropes of come spurted from the tip of his cock and deep inside of Gerard who continued to ride him. His come felt hot and endless as it spilled into the man above him, the feeling enough for Gerard to cry out and slam his hips down before he froze up. His body then rolled from the force of his orgasm, clenching tight around Frank's pulsing cock, and come shot from the tip of Gerard's dick to splatter onto Frank's stomach in warm, messy stripes sticking to his skin. Gerard's cock jerked as he came and he moaned, a helpless, relieved noise surging through him. He spilled everything he had in him until tiny droplets dribbled down the side of his dick, dripping onto his own flesh and Frank's to join the mess he'd made there since the beginning.

The pair gasped, panting deeply, still connected in every way possible as they attempted to calm down from their intense orgasms. Waves of heat slowly rolled through Frank's insides and echoed in his groin, his cock giving a twitch from the clenching Gerard's muscles did around him while he coped with his own bliss. Frank released his tight grip on Gerard's hands, not fully realizing how tightly he'd grabbed onto them until he let them go. His fingers came away red when Gerard did the same and it was comforting to see he'd gripped onto Frank like a vice as the peak of pleasure came to claim him. He looked up into Gerard's blushing face, meeting his eyes when they opened, and the wideness of Gerard's pupils made Frank's breath catch. He was beginning to lose his erection when Gerard slowly eased off of him, hissing softly from the tenderness. Gerard collapsed onto his stomach beside Frank, his cheek smashing against the pillow, and he groaned while growing limp on the mattress. Frank chuckled at the sight. Gerard was completely worn out, almost out of it when he opened his eyes and they were still clouded by tears of pleasure that never leaked during their time together. One of his legs came to hook around Frank's, his ankle brushing his calf, and as Frank glanced between Gerard's legs, he could see his come beginning to dribble down the inside of his thigh. He bit his lip, satisfied by the sight.

Frank turned onto his side and rested his cheek upon the same pillow Gerard's head rested on. He could see Gerard's eyelashes fluttering over his tired eyes whenever he blinked, the softness of his blush resting under his cheeks, and flush of blood in his parted lips he kissed countless times in all of the moments they'd spent together. Frank's hand reached up to cup Gerard's warm cheek, his thumb soothingly rubbing over the skin as Gerard's lids fluttered at the motion of comfort. Frank brushed Gerard's ruined red curls aside and brought his lips to his jawline, barely moving them as they skimmed over his flesh to reach a tender spot beneath his ear.

"You're so beautiful." Frank whispered against his skin, believing the words as a person falling into religion would believe in their god.

Gerard hummed softly, shifting his face, brushing their lips together that were only breaths apart in distance. "I've always thought the same about you."

"Always?" Frank quirked an eyebrow doubtfully.

Gerard chuckled, lending him a soft kiss in which he returned before Gerard pulled back from it. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm no ballet dancer." Frank's thumb caressed Gerard's bottom lip, following the curve to the dimpled corner of his delicate mouth. "I have a camera and a guitar, that's about it."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Gerard's hands captured Frank's, the one maneuvering across his lips with gentle strokes. He met glittering eyes as a soft kiss was planted onto his fingers, increasing the drumming of his heart. "I'm just passionate. But you inspire me. You make me believe that there's so much more than living and dying on stage every evening."

Frank was so taken by Gerard, so vastly in love with him that it could have been counted as all-consuming; ever since he met the ballet dancer, there hadn't been a day where he wasn't on his mind, overshadowing all else he might have found fascinating in his time on earth. Being counted as an inspiration to a work of art was the highest honor he could ever feel being bestowed upon him, and at the confession falling from Gerard's lips, he may have considered that he was beautiful, too.

Frank leaned in for their lips to touch, and the moment they did, he didn't pause in all of his gentle kisses until exhaustion fell over them and they cradled one another in each other's arms to fall into peaceful sleep.


End file.
